


What's Deserved

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Spanking, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Deceit has been a brat, and Patton decides he needs to be put in his place. However, once the punishment is over and he goes about taking care of Deceit, Dee is rather confused about it...he was punished, he doesn’t deserve aftercare. Right?





	What's Deserved

_Come here, little one. Let me show you why you call me daddy._

ღ

Deceit was in a mood, and when he got into a mood, everyone knew about it. He was especially antagonistic the past few days, driving Thomas into white lies that could’ve been avoided, putting him into a rut with a few of his friends when he lied about being unable to meet up with them. In turn, that influenced anxiety, worsening it and making Virgil mope around a little. That put a damper on creativity, making Roman struggle with an artist’s block. Logan was somewhere in the middle of this circle, because he saw no reason for the lies, but he didn’t necessarily care about them…until they affected anxiety, which always tended to battle with logic. Put lightly, when Deceit acted up, they all got caught up in it, regardless of how serious it actually was.

Patton had taken notice, of course, and he wasn’t amused by it. On the fourth day of Deceit being in his mood, strengthened by the bridge of little lies Thomas was building, Patton decided he needed to put a stop to it. Deceit was just doing this to act out, he was almost certain of it. The little snake wouldn’t admit it, but he was as dramatic as Roman was. So, when he was in his room and felt something in the air shift, Patton was aware it was Deceit’s influence again. This time, it was Thomas lying to himself, that was why the others could feel it. Okay, that was enough. Deceit needed a time out, to let the others regain their influence balance again.

Heading out, Patton headed for the living room. Just like he expected, he found Deceit curled up on a chair, some mystery book on his lap. “Patton, what a surprise,” Deceit deadpanned, hardly looking up from his book.

Patton folded his arms. “Deceit, I’ve warned you about going overboard. You’ve been making a mess the past couple of days,” Patton said, and Deceit pictured him tapping his foot. “You need to get along with Virgil and Roman, too. They have as much right as you do, and you know lying makes Virgil anxious!”

“Everything makes him anxious,” Deceit replied with a lazy wave of his hand, like he was dismissing Patton. Patton narrowed his eyes at that. “I’m not doing anything, this is Thomas. Perhaps you should have a word with him.”

Patton took a deep breath, seeing where this was going. “I’m having a word with you, and if you won’t listen, I’ll go about it another way. This is me telling you to be good.” Well, as good as he could be.

Deceit scrunched up his nose, and oh, there it was. “Make me,” he snapped, taking on a sharp tone. He watched Patton’s jaw set, and Deceit kind of wished he’d bitten those words back. Another part of him, a teeny tiny one, didn’t.

“Fine, if that’s how you want to act.” Patton stormed forward, making Deceit shrink in the chair, but it didn’t do him any good. Patton still grabbed his arm, hoisting him up like Deceit weighed nothing, and pulled him along towards Patton’s room.

“Let go!” Deceit snapped, trying to pry at Patton’s hand. “You can’t treat me like you do the others!”

Patton reached his room, pulled Deceit inside, and shut the door. “Oh, but I can,” he said, heading for the bed. Once there, he pulled Deceit forward and pushed his front down, until Dee put his hands on the bed to balance himself, bent over it. “Stay there,” Patton said, leaving Deceit and heading for the closet. Deceit’s face was burning, but he didn’t dare to move. He waited, like a good boy, until Patton came back to him.

Patton put a hand on the small of Deceit’s back, a steadying presence; not that Deceit would ever say as much. “I’m going to spank you twenty times. I want you to count them, understand? Miss one, we start over.” Patton’s voice was kind, but stern.

Deceit swallowed, but he was sinking, and sinking fast. His next words proved that. “Yes, sir,” he grit out, jaw clenched. Patton smiled at that, amused that he’d gotten that out of Deceit.

“Good.” Patton raised his arm then, swinging the paddle at Deceit’s backside. Deceit jumped at the first hit, even though Patton’s first was never that hard.

“…one,” Deceit grumbled. Patton nodded, swinging again, and Deceit counted again. He kept counting, until around thirteen, and that was when Deceit’s voice started to shake. He had his fists clenched in the sheets and his eyes squeezed shut tight to ward off the tears starting to sting them. “F…fourteen,” Deceit managed, right when Patton was about to order him to start over.

Patton cocked his head, making the last few hits the hardest yet. They echoed in the room. Deceit cried out at each of them, his voice sharp as he shouted out the number, until Patton reached the last hit. He swung his arm hard.

“Tw…twenty,” Deceit gasped out, having lost the battle with his tears. They were dripping down his cheeks freely.

“Good. You’re done,” Patton told him, moving to put the implement away. Deceit collapsed to his knees, leaning against the bed and clinging to the sheets hanging off the edge. He sniffed, leaning his cheek against the bed. He was done crying, he was over it, it hadn’t been that bad. He’d collect himself in a minute and leave, probably sulk in his room for a while. In the silence of the room, he assumed Patton had already left.

Suddenly, there was a hand on Deceit’s shoulder, making him jump. “Come on, up on the bed,” Patton murmured.

Deceit flinched. “What, why? I thought we were done!” he said, unable to stop the panic in his voice as he looked up at Patton with wide eyes.

Patton blinked, taken aback. “We are, kiddo,” he said, softening his voice. “I’m gonna take care of the marks, I have something that’ll make them sting less later. You handled it really well,” Patton smiled. Deceit narrowed his eyes at him, confused.

“I’m…I’m fine,” Deceit said, standing shakily. “You don’t need to do that.”

Patton stopped Deceit from leaving with a gentle grip on his wrist. “I know, but I want to. C’mon, lay down,” Patton coaxed.

Deceit was confused. He’d been with people before—the other dark sides, before he started hanging around the light sides more. They’d never done anything like this. Deceit didn’t know why Patton was so adamant about it. He wasn’t taking no for an answer, though, so Deceit did as he was told and laid down. Patton shuffled Deceit’s pants down, putting some of the lotion on Deceit’s burning bottom.

Once he was done, Patton cleaned his hands and put the jar away. Deceit sighed and tried to sit up, intent on fixing his clothes and leaving. When he started to stand, though, he found Patton’s hand on his shoulder again, keeping him on the mattress. “Why don’t you stay here a little while?” Patton asked, smiling as he took a seat beside Deceit.

Deceit made a confused noise, opening his mouth to ask again, but Patton tugged him into a hug before he could. “I’m proud of you, Dee,” Patton murmured, rubbing the lying side’s back. Deceit blinked, slowly reaching up to cling to Patton’s shirt. He didn’t know why, but this made him want to cry even more than the punishment had. “You handled that so well. You’re so good for me, huh, Dee?”

“I…you punished me. I don’t deserve this,” Deceit said, his voice quiet. Patton tightened his hold on him.

“Dee, that isn’t true. Aftercare happens after every scene,” Patton said, his voice patient. “It’s not earned. You deserve it.” Deceit started trembling, fresh tears welling in his eyes as he emitted a soft, distressed sound. Patton pulled him into his lap fully, rubbing his back and hushing him. “Ssh, you’re okay. I’ve got you,” Patton promised. Deceit leaned his head against Patton’s shoulder, soaking up the comfort he’d never had before. Patton never let him go, continuing to rub his back and whisper sweet nothings until Deceit fell asleep a few minutes later, worn from all the new feelings.

Patton tucked Deceit into bed, sighing as he left the room and leaned against the door. He’d need to have a talk with a few of those other dark sides.

Just a talk.

**Author's Note:**

> A request!


End file.
